


Incognito

by n7chelle



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mass Effect 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n7chelle/pseuds/n7chelle
Summary: Two years after the destruction of theNormandy, Kaidan gets some unexpected, completely impossible news.Prompt: knee socks
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Kudos: 2





	Incognito

**Author's Note:**

> At some point I'm probably going to have to make a new series for these Mass Effect drabbles. (Some day in the far future when I actual finish all my longfics currently in WIP hell.)

Between the red hair curling around her cheeks, smoky eyes, skintight dress and boots up to her knees, he almost didn't recognize her. 

Almost. 

"How—how recent is this?" Kaidan choked out, when he could open his mouth without feeling like he'd be sick. 

"Two weeks, on Beckenstein." 

He could sense Anderson watching him closely. But all Kaidan could focus on was the curve of her lips, the fall of red hair against her cheek, and the bright orange and silver emblem pinned to her collar. 

_ Two weeks. _ Nausea swept back in. 

TJ was  _ alive. _ Alive…and working for Cerberus. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Just assume TJ is wearing knee socks under those boots, lol)


End file.
